utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Itsuto Okaru
Okaru Itsuto (岡琉イツト (おかるいつと)) is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History Work in Progress Concept Though the character Okaru Itsuto has established personality and characteristics, he does not need to adjust in this way for songs, art, videos or the other media in which he's used. Itsuto is generally very kind-hearted and nice to others, but also has a cynical, arrogant side. * Item - Buttered toast. * Likes - Itsuto loves to sing. He also has a very soft spot for animals, especially cats. He also loves sweets, and toast. * Dislikes - Itsuto has rather arrogant views on most of the world, despite being very kind-hearted and welcoming. He doesn't like some of the ways people of the world act. He also dislikes abuse and bullying, and also has a fear of heights. * Descent: Due to Itsuto having three biological parents, he is English-French-Japanese. * Nicknames: Itsu (いつ/イツ) Etymology * Okaru (岡琉) - His last name has no real meaning in Japanese and was chosen randomly to incorporate uniqueness into his name. His surname can also be written as 岡留, it is read the same. * Itsuto (イツト) - From Japanese 逸 (itsu) meaning "flee, escape, break loose" combined with 人 (to) meaning "person" Other language names: * English and French: Itsuto Okaru * Chinese: 冈琉逸人 (gāng liú yì rén) * Korean: 오카루이쯔토 (okalu ijjeuto) Appearance * Hair color - Pastel blue * Headgear - None * Eye color - Green * Earphones - None * Outfit - Pastel-green sweater and pants, accompanied by off-white shoes. He sports a patch on his face. Relations * Printto Magicbeat - Close friend * Kurashiku Barée - Close friend and often paired with as a love partner * Aku Gaki - "Friend" but Gaki may make fun of him Voicebank distribution Voice details * Input - Kana encoded and Kana+Romaji aliased * System - Microsoft Windows * Optimum - Genre: Ballad, Rock, Pop, Range: F2-C6, Tempo: 60-160 BPM * Details - There are appends available: *'fire (shout/powerful)' (formerly known as SAKEBI) *'mellow (whispery/soft)' (formerly known as SASAYAKI) *'rumble (growly)' (formerly known as RIKIMI) *'feather (sweet/gentle)' (formerly known as YASASHII) *'nerve (tense/straining)' (formerly known as KINPAKU) *'puff (cute/childish)' (formerly known as KAWAII) *'sadist (rock/angry)' (formerly known as ROCK) *'crescent' (sad/sorrowful) (formerly known as HIAI) *'infect (sick)' (formerly known as BYOUKI) *'glass (weak)' (formerly known as YOWAI or YOWAYOWA) *'shadow (dark)' (formerly known as KURAI) *'static (whisper/no tone)' *Itsuto's bank has been through several revisions. The first version of him was a poorly recorded CV voicebank, and there was no oto.ini configuration of him yet. Then, he was re-recorded and was oto'd by Ryan-Kun. His VCV voicebank originally had a beta recording too, but the samples weren't recorded properly (gaps between vowels) and so his VCV was re-recorded soon after. *Extras have been updated: Rerecorded everything + fixed oto.ini **Breaths: br1/息1, br2/息2, br3/息3 **End breaths: a R, i R, u R, e R, o R, n R **Trilling R: 巻 Voice samples * Name File:Audio.ogg * Linked_hosting_service Additional information Terms of Use All the provisions below shall be applied to the voicebank Okaru Itsuto. * R-18 Content Allowed? * Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? * Commercial Use of Character Allowed? * Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices? * Click here to view the full terms of use for this UTAU. Trivia * Itsuto owns a cat named Dorayaki. * Itsuto is homosexual. Gallery Persongeneric.png|Caption References External links Category:UTAU characters Category:Male vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:English vocals Category:Human characters Category:LGBT+ characters Category:Active characters Category:USA voicebanks Category:Baritone voicebanks Category:2019 voicebanks Category:Kana encoded voicebanks Category:Kana aliased voicebanks Category:Romaji aliased voicebanks Category:Bilingual voicebanks category:Append voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:UTAUloids released in 2019 Category:Multilingual UTAUloids Category:Humanoid characters Category:UTAUloids with appends